Les Yeux de sa mère
by EydenD
Summary: Damon essaie de guérir de la mort de sa femme tout en élevant leur petite fille. Il pensait que personne ne pouvait la remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Elena Gilbert, qui changera à jamais l sa vie et celle de sa fille.


**Une famille non conventionnelle**

PROLOGUE:

«Je t'aime, Damon," a t-elle plaidé. "S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas cela, ne partez pas loin. Pas maintenant»,

Il se tenait devant elle, en pinçant ses temples ensemble, la façon dont il le faisait toujours quand il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il prit une profonde inspiration, espérant qu'elle ne voit pas comment il était difficile pour lui de garder ensemble dans ce moment-là.

"Tu aurais _dit_ moi, Elena. Comment pourriez-vous garder ce de moi? Tu as tenu toute ma vie dans tes mains, tu as tenu mon _coeur_ dans tes mains, tous les jours, et tu le _savait_ tout le temps! Tu le savais ! "

«Je suis _désolé_ , "dit-elle. "J'ai eu peur. Je voulais être certaine. Je voulais apprendre à vous connaître, je ..."

" Tu a voulu ce _que tu_ voulais, Elena. Vous ne pensiez pas à ce que cela me ferait à _moi._ " Ses entrailles étaient vides, il se sentait nauséux comme s'il pouvait vomir à n'importe quel moment.

"Et si je suis entré ici et t'ai dit dès le départ qui j'étais, ce que j'étais pour toi, tu aurait laisser une place dans ta famille pour moi?"

"Je ne sais pas. Et je vais _jamais_ le savoir , parce que tu ne m'a pas donné cette option. Alors maintenant, je vais te donner une option. Je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie, pas après cela, "

"Mais tu m'as aimé, Damon. Tu m'aimais vraiment,» at-elle essayé de lui toucher le bras, mais il se dégagea.

"Vous ne pouvez pas besoin de moi, mais _elle_ a besoin de moi, "at-elle plaidé. Il sentit son cœur se crispent comme il vit des larmes tombant de ses yeux.

«Elena, s'il te plaît. Juste lui donne moi du temps, d'accord? Je ne dis pas que je ne peut pas te voir ... Je n'ai pas ce droit ... Je dis juste que ..."

«Je vais à la maison,".Elle avala, sèchement.

" Je veux juste que tu vivez..." il ne veux pas paraître faible. Il ne voulait pas accidentellement lui cracher combien elle a causer la rupture de son coeur en ce moment.

«Je vais chez mes parents, Damon," elle se mordit les lèvres nerveusement. "Je vais t'appeler dans quelques jours, lorsque nous auront pris quelque peu de recule. Ne t'inquiéte pas, je ne vais pas te déranger plus. Je t'aime, et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner pour ce que je vous ai fait , "

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et Damon lui glissa le dos contre la porte, vers le bas à l'étage. Il a posé les paumes de ses mains dans ses yeux et pleura, quand sa petite fille de trois ans a descendu les escaliers.

«Où Elena est-elle aller?" Elle t-elle demandé en s'essuyant les yeux fatigués, les beaux yeux bruns.

**Trois ans plus tôt ...**

Damon Salvatore avait les yeux enflés et sec, il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer, même s'il le voulait. Son visage fort a été détruit, comme s'il redevenait un ado au cours des quatre dernières heures.

Quatre heures. Deux cents et quarante minutes auparavant, il avait l'avait fait. Sa vie était un château de carte. 14.400 secondes auparavant, il avait été embrasser sa belle épouse, l'amour de sa vie. Mais maintenant, _maintenant_ chaque seconde était douloureuse. Chaque minute qui passait, lui rappelais qu'il venait de perdre la moitié de ce qui avait fait de sa vie, une vie si parfaite. L'autre moitié restait , paisiblement inconsciente dans ses bras.

Il fallait être fort pour elle. Elle n'avait que six mois. Elle ne savait même pas ce que _la vie_ était encore, et encore moins la mort. Elle n'a jamais vraiment _connue _sa mère. Elle ne connaîtrait pas la femme forte que Katherine Salvatore était, à quel point elle s'était battu pour obtenir la grande vie qu'elle avait. Elle ne se souvenait pas de la manière douce de sa mère qui chantait pour l'endormir, la berçait dans ses bras et lui baisais les temples avant de la poser dans son berceau. Elle n'avait jamais pu voir la façon dont son père regardait sa mère, comme si elle était la femme la plus belle de la planète.

Ses entrailles étaient à vif de se tordre à la pensée du corps sans vie allongé dans une pièce voisine maintenant, le corps qui servait à le compléter lui. Il était certain, il ne pourrait jamais aimer à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il? Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça, à sa fille? Il allait passer le reste de sa vie avec son souvenir, en élevant leur fille. Il saurait le faire seul. Pour elle .

C'était sa faute, de toute façon. Au moins c'est comme ça qu'il l'a vu. Katherine était censé rester à la maison cette nuit-là, mais à la dernière minute, il lui avait demandé d'apporter sa serviette à son bureau. Si elle n'avait pas conduit , elle n'aurait jamais trouvée la mort.

"M. Salvatore," une action apaisante, voix masculine dit. «C'est probablement le meilleur pour vous et votre tout-petit de rentrer à la maison et se reposer un peu."

"Je ne peux pas la quitter, vous devez comprendre», il passa une main libre dans ses cheveux noirs, et ensuite à presser son front en. Il a réussi à trouver quelques larmes qui devait avoir été enfermés à l'intérieur. «Si je m'en vais ... alors c'est vrai."

Le docteur prit un siège à côté de lui en silence. Quelques instants passé, et Damon compris ce que le médecin avait fait. Il avait été le seul a essayer de la sauver. Damon ne pouvait pas imaginer être un médecin, d'avoir à dire à d'innombrables personnes que ceux qu'il avait aimé n'était plus et que leur vie allait être changé à tout jamais.

"Katherine voudrais que vous rentriez , Damon. Elle ne voudrais pas que vous déprimiez, en pensant à elle . Je vais vous dire quelque chose, mon fils," L'homme plus âgé était pour les Damon : le courage. "Votre fille, elle a besoin de son papa. Elle a perdu sa mère, mais vous pouvez aider à garder son esprit en vie. Ne vous abandonnez pas vous-même. Vous le devez à votre tout-petit."

Damon reconnaissait que le médecin avait raison. Il avait des responsabilités. Il avait une maison et des choses à faire. Mais maintenant, il avait hâte de voir sa femme . Ce serait un rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Ce que le Dr Pilsner ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour arriver là où ils étaient, à peine quatre heures. Il ne comprenait pas que leur petite fille, avec ses grands beaux yeux bruns chocolat était le centre de son univers. Elle était un ange, le rêve impossible. Elle était un vrai miracle.

Katherine n'avait pas été en mesure de tomber enceinte naturellement. Après des années d'effort , ils avaient cherché de l'aide contre sa fertilité. Et si elle a travaillé dans un premier temps, elle avait été incapable de mener une grossesse à terme. Ils avaient perdu un fils à 4 mois. Dévastée, Katherine était allé dans organisme. Et ils trouvé une mère porteuse, mais au lieu d'oeufs de Katherine , ils avaient utilisé ceux de la mère de substitution. L'enfant serait à moitié de Damon, et à moitié d'une autre femme, mais Elena ne se souciait pas. Elle voulait plus que tout au monde à avoir une famille avec son mari.

Ils n'avais jamais rencontré la mère porteuse. Elle n'a jamais voulu rencontrer la femme qui serait vraiment celle qui aurait un enfant avec son mari. Mais au fond, elle savait que si elle l'avait rencontrée, ellese serait sentie coupable des les séparer .

Sophie est née et livrés à eux quelques instants plus tard et dans une chambre séparés. Quand à la mère porteuse, elle n'avait jamais été entendu de nouveau.

Et si Elle était là, l'ange endormi peu qui ne saurait jamais sa mère. Elena _ était_ sa mère, serait toujours.

Et maintenant, elle avait disparu.


End file.
